


i'm not going anywhere, i promise

by madleidy



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percico - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madleidy/pseuds/madleidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico breaks up with Percy. Percy can't understand why. After a few weeks, a very drunk Nico calls him. Guess where it leads Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not going anywhere, i promise

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic! I'm working on three more right now and I'm still finding time to finish them all because I'm so busy with school work. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! (It's an AU since they're not demigods here. I don't know what to call this AU though.)

When Percy Jackson heard those words from Nico, he could not believe it. And after saying them, Nico just walked away, leaving Percy rooted to the spot.

Of course Nico di Angelo regretted the words that came out of his mouth when he saw that the usual glint in Percy's mesmerizing green eyes suddenly fade away. But he could not take back what he said because it was true. It hurt them both, he knew that, but he also knew that this might be for the best. Their relationship was getting unhealthy, anyway.

\--

"Perseus, can we talk for a moment?" Nico asked Percy, who had his heart beating really fast because: a) Nico just casually called him Perseus, which was totally hot, and b) Nico sounded serious.

"Yeah, sure," he responded.

Nico took a deep breath then said, "Percy, I think we should break up."

"What?!" Percy thought he misheard his boyfriend.

"We're not happy anymore, you know that. Well, not as happy as before." Nico was looking at him straight in the eye.

"What are you talking about? Nico, I'm not happy when I'm not with you," Percy stated. He held Nico in his arms. He had no idea why Nico suddenly acted like this; they were fine the day before.

Nico stiffened. He knew this would be hard for the both of them but he had to do it; he had to say these words that would wound Percy. They sure wounded him. "You might be happy with me, but I don't feel the same. I just realized this today. I'm so sick of you. I love don't you anymore."

With that, Percy’s arms slacked and released Nico and he watched him walk away. He did not even ask for an explanation. He did not even know why Nico broke up with him, but he did not care. He was hurt, and all he wanted to do was to go home and absorb all this.

As Nico was walking away, he felt tears running down his face. He whispered, "I'm really sorry, Percy. I just have to do this. I just need space. I still love you." He wiped his tears away and headed for the bar.

Tomorrow morning when he woke up with hopefully a bad headache, he hoped that the hangover would drown this pain he was feeling.

\--

Percy woke up the next morning feeling empty. It was as if Nico took everything from him when he walked away yesterday. Percy did not want to move; he did not want to go to work; he just wanted to go back to sleep so that at least he could forget whatever he was feeling right now. At least sleep could offer some oblivion. As he was tossing and turning in his bed, something occurred to him and that something could have been the reason why Nico broke up with him. Yes, that was right. As stupid as it sounded, Percy was sure he was right.

Realizing all this, he hated himself for being such a careless boyfriend. He was too confident that Nico would never leave him, which caused him to not make an effort to keep Nico happy. He did not even realize their relationship went from so great to so bad. This hurt him a lot. He turned again on his side and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would give him the oblivion he needed.

 

Nico indeed woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. But it did nothing to numb the pain in his chest. He already missed Percy and his resolve to stay away from that black-haired, green-eyed guy might crumble any minute now. But he could not go to him; it would only make it worse. He would only hurt more.  _They_  would only hurt more. Besides, he was the one who wanted this. He hated himself because he did not think things through. He only thought of himself, only thought of being free from Percy's overprotective clutches, and never thought how much this would hurt him and Percy. He got up and went to the kitchen to drown this all out with a bottle of vodka. Headache was much better than heartache.

\--

Percy had taken leave from work for weeks now. All he did was to drink and sleep. Many times, he tried to call Nico, but stopped himself before he could actually dial the number, because Nico might get angry at him; chances are Nico would not ever talk to him again and would not get back with him.

After sobering up a little, he drank some more and slept away his drunkenness afterwards.

He woke with a sudden jolt when he heard his phone ring. With a grunt, he took it and answered rather angrily, "Hello?!"

"Perrrrrrccccccyyyyyy..." The person on the other line slurred.

Percy's heart went overdrive. "Nico? Are you - drunk?"

Nico giggled. "Yeah! I was drinking last night and when I woke this morning, I drank again to make the headache go away!" Nico sounded happy. Nico was always a happy drunk. Being the younger one, he always had this youth vibe ever since they got together a few years back. But Percy pushed that out of his mind. They were over now. Nico told it himself.

"What? Nico, I told you not to drink, right? It's bad for you and," he paused, sighing. He was not supposed be playing the overprotective boyfriend role right now. Besides, he was not Nico's boyfriend anymore. "Are you home?" He might not be Nico's boyfriend anymore, but he was getting really worried. It might be because he was four years older and he always had worried when it came to Nico.

"Yeah..." Nico stretched his answer.

Percy thought of going to Nico right now and he had to remind himself again that they broke up, so he did not know what to do. He wanted to stop Nico from drinking, but Nico might get angry at him, and it might widen the gap they already had.

"Percy?"

"Yes, di Angelo?" He could not help it; he still called Nico by his last name every time he was worried about the younger guy.

Nico giggled again. "Oh, Percy. I love it when you call me that," Nico said.

Percy got up from his bed and immediately readied himself; he decided to go. "Nico, is it all right if I go to your place now?" he anxiously asked. He knew there was still the issue of the break up between them, but Nico was drunk and Percy wanted to take care of him. He did not care about anything right now.

"Absolutely! That's why I called, Jackson." Nico paused. "I need you to be here. Please come and take care of me."

And that did it.

Percy bolted out of his apartment and immediately got into his car. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Nico said. He giggled once again.

Percy was sure that Nico had enough alcohol. He stepped on the gas.

"I miss you," Nico slurred.

Percy almost hit his head on the steering wheel if not for the seat belt when he suddenly stepped on the brakes. "I miss you, too." He drove faster.

Luckily, it was in the middle of the day and the traffic in Manhattan was not that heavy. He could already see Nico’s apartment.

"Percy..." Nico purred.

"What?"

"Are you here yet? I want to see you." Of course, because of that, a grin made an appearance on Percy’s face. He missed this. He missed Nico. He missed them. He did not want to screw up this time so that he would never have to yearn for these things again.

"I'll be there shortly. I just parked outside your building," Percy said. He was moving really fast; he also wanted to see Nico. He went inside the building and immediately got on the elevator.

"Hurry!" Nico almost shouted on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm on your floor now."

When he got on Nico's floor, he turned to his left and counted the doors to find Nico's room. He was about to knock when the door flew open and Nico flung himself at Percy.

"Percy!" Nico sounded like an excited little kid. Percy smelled the strong alcohol that reeked off Nico. He was like wearing a very strong perfume with alcohol as its scent.

"Nico, you're so drunk! Let's get you inside."

Nico just stood there, did not move, and did not release Percy immediately, which made the older guy carry him inside.

He put Nico gently on his bed. Nico sat up and Percy knelt in front of him. He looked intently at Nico. "Nico, why are you so drunk? And in the middle of the day?"

Nico actually laughed at the question. Yep. He was really, really drunk. "Because I'm so stupid!"

Percy was taken aback. "Uh, why are you so stupid?"

"Because..." Nico looked at Percy with teary eyes. "Because I broke up with you. Because I told you I don't love you anymore when in fact I still do. I love you so much, Percy." Nico started to sob quietly, then loudly.

Percy sat beside him and took him in his arms.

"Shhhh... Shhhhh... It's all right, Nico. I love you too." Percy could not believe it. He wanted to know why Nico broke it off between them when clearly he did not really want it.

But the answers would have to wait for now. He had to take care of Nico.

Nico looked up at him. "You do?"

"Yeah. As cheesy as it sounds, I'll never cease to love you." He smiled at Nico. It was true. Nico would always be the love of his life.

Nico once again burst into tears. He was a babbling mess. "I'm so sorry, Percy! I really am," he repeatedly said.

"It's fine. Let me put you to sleep now."

"Okay." Nico laid down his bed while clinging on to Percy.

Percy stroked Nico's hair for who knows how long until he was sure Nico was sound asleep.

He started to get up, but Nico stirred in his sleep, muttering, "Don't leave me." Percy sighed. Nico was not really a deep sleeper. He always stirred in the smallest of movements. He laid back down with Nico.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

\--

Nico woke at around 11 in the evening and was surprised to find his apartment clean. No, actually, he was surprised because even though he was having a very bad headache right now, he was sure he was wearing a different set of clothes this morning when he started drinking. No matter how hard he tried to remember, he could not recall anything. His terrible headache would not go away and it was not helping him remember anything.

He was reaching for the medicine on his bedside table when he found a note.

            _Nico -_

_I'm pretty sure you're having a headache. I suggest you take Tylenol with coffee and it won't be that bad anymore. I cleaned your apartment so you can rest. And I'm sorry for changing your clothes - you smelled as if you took a bath using alcohol and you kinda threw up on them, so I hope you don't mind. Don't worry, you did not throw up on your bed; on me, a little, but it's fine._

_I know we have a lot to talk about but I'll give you your space for now. Besides, you need your rest. Just call me whenever you're ready. I miss you._

_Percy_

 

Nico was trembling. Percy was here? He probably called him while he was so drunk to even stop himself. And Percy, ever the protective and caring one, went. He smiled to himself. Nico guessed Percy could never get rid of that protectiveness, especially to him.

He read the note over and over again despite his mild dyslexia and knew what to do. Talking to Percy did not have to wait any longer; the past several weeks they spent apart was time enough. He picked up his phone and dialed Percy's number. He answered after a ring.

"Hello?" Percy answered sleepily.

"Percy, is it all right if I go to your place now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," Percy muttered. The boy with sea-green eyes probably just woke up.

"Okay." He ended the call and got out of his apartment, finding Percy seated against the wall, stretching his arms lazily. "Percy? Were you here the whole time?"

Percy looked at him sleepily. "What? Yeah. I decided to leave 3 hours ago, but I just couldn't leave you."

"So you went out and waited here? It's cold here outside!"

"Not that much. Don't worry about me. Are you all right? How's your headache?"

"It's tolerable. But that's not important. Get up, let's get inside. NOW," he demanded.

Percy stood up and smiled at Nico.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Jackson, you're smiling like a creep right now. It's not nothing."

"I just missed this. And you. That's all," Percy said casually.

Nico ignored the sudden blush that he was sure was creeping on his cheeks and the rapid beating of his heart. He stayed quiet even after they entered his apartment. He sat on the couch and Percy just stood awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"Well..." Percy started, looking uncertainly at Nico.

Nico just could not take it anymore. With a grunt, he got up from the couch, strode towards Percy, and crushed him in a hug. "I'm so so so sorry, Percy. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I should've just told you that your over-protectiveness was suffocating me and we could've just talked it all out so that we didn't have to go through a lot of pain. I'm so stupid. I'm really sorry." He buried his face on Percy's neck and inhaled his scent that he missed so much.

"It's fine, Nico, really. I'm the one who’s to blame. If I had been sensitive enough, I'd have known our relationship was getting bad and destructive," Percy said. He held Nico tightly in his arms and Nico was glad for that.

He did not want to stay away from Percy ever again.

"Please forget those words I said to you. They're not true. Percy, I love you so much. Always keep that in mind."

"In my mind and in my heart. I love you."

Nico answered him by pressing their lips together. Right here, right now, he was happy that he and Percy were okay again. Happy that Percy never gave up so easily, that Percy accepted him after that stupid thing he did. Happy that Percy was right where he belonged, by his side and nowhere else.

\--

When Percy opened his eyes the next day, finding Nico sprawled beside him, he felt happy and complete again. Happy because Nico still loved him, and complete because he had Nico. That was all he needed. All those weeks when he swam in his despair and pain felt nothing against what he was feeling now.

Gently, he pulled Nico to him and kissed the top of his head.

The boy with the shaggy black hair snuggled closer to Percy, muttering, "You're not going anywhere, Jackson."

Percy chuckled. "And where will I go? I won't leave you, di Angelo, you can be sure of that."

Of course, Nico did not reply because he was asleep again, but Percy did not mind. He was savoring this moment; this moment that he thought would never come again.

He closed his eyes once more, glad that the past several weeks made him feel what life was without Nico in it, and now, he would never, ever let it happen again. He was not going anywhere without Nico, he promised himself.

In the back of his mind, he was already planning on how he would propose to the love of his life.


End file.
